Games based on the musical knowledge of players are known in prior art, and particularly radio or television games. For example, the game is of the questions/answers type during which a player must for example give the name of an artist, the title or the next word of a song from which a short extract is played. In this type of game, questionnaires are prepared before the game and the game takes place either with a single player, or in the case of a television game with several competitors in the same place and competing on the same question.